gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia Online Media Kit
Gaia Online Media Kit Page 1 - Welcome Welcome Gaia Background Statistics Are We? Solutions Sample Advertising Rates Us Page 1 of 10 Goto Page First 2 3 4 5 6 ... Last >> * What is Gaia Online? * Background of Gaia Online * Gaia Online's Statistics * Who Are We? * Advertising on Gaia * A Sample of Integrated Sponsorship * Banner Ad Samples and Specifications * Advertising Rates and Sponsorship * Contact Us Page 2 - About Gaia Gaia Online, commonly known as just "Gaia" is THE online hangout for teenagers and young adults. Gaia empowers its Members to express themselves by actively participating in an online community rich with social networking, entertainment, and games-- interconnected by a robust virtual economy. Members begin by customizing their very own personal "avatar" which represents them in the Gaia world. From there, they can build virtual wealth by participating in a wide variety of activities which allows them to further express themselves. Gaia Online offers a wide variety of services that cater to everything a young adult craves: * Self Expression - customizable virtual avatars and homes, journals * Social Networking - friend lists, personals, live chat, discussion forums, virtual hangouts * Entertainment - mini-games, multi-player games, shopping and collecting, role-playing * Virtual Economy - trading, auctions, collecting rare items, user-created shops Since the Gaia experience is closely tied into fashion/economy, our members represent a community that is very aware of current trends in the real world. The Gaia World The sophistication of Gaia lies in its closely-tied social and economic structure. Gaia Gold is at the heart of Gaia. Everything Members do on the site earns them Gaia Gold, which they exchange for further customization of the site, purchasing new clothes and furniture, and unlocking additional features. The Gaia experience is expansive-- forums, guilds, journals, personals, games, quests, and events are just a taste of the ever-developing, dynamic world of Gaia. By providing appealing art, entertainment and a flourishing community, Gaia is becoming THE online hangout for teenagers and young adults. Page 3 - Background Gaia Interactive Inc. is a privately-held corporation based in Silicon Valley that owns and operates www.gaiaonline.com, an online hangout for young adults. Founded in February 2004, Gaia Interactive is one of the fastest growing web media companies with a philosophy of providing entertainment while cultivating a dedicated community of members. Story * Feb 2003: www.go-gaia.com goes live in a home rented by Derek Liu, Long Vo, and Josh Gainsbrugh. Their initial goal was to provide an innovative way for anime/videogame fans to participate in a role-playing community with other enthusiasts as well as their own friends. * Aug 2003: A surge in membership created an immediate demand to expand Gaia. This need brought forth the Angelic Halo, the first donation item, granted to 32 donators to the site. This action triggered an economic boom site-wide for rare item collection. As a result, item collection became a solid aspect of a user's activities. By the end of the month, membership increased to 45,000 members. * Apr 2004: Gaia Interactive Inc. incorporates and changes its web site URL to www.gaiaonline.com. Membership increases to 300,000 registered users. * Feb 2005: "Gaia Fishing" and "Gaia Homes" are released, the first mini-game systems on Gaia Online. Membership increased to 1.5 million registered users. In roughly two years, the Gaia Online web site grew from operating on a single server to a network of more than 100 servers. Despite the site's statement as only an "alpha" product, Gaia Online is gaining 4000-5000 new users every day by pure word-of-mouth. Page 4 - Statistics Gaia Online's main audience is teenagers and young adults. 90% of our registered users are between 13-24. According to Big-Boards.com, Gaia Online is the world's largest forum with more than 200 million postings and still growing. * 1,500,000 registered users * 250 million page views per month * 500,000 unique users per month * The average user spends more than 1 hour on Gaia every day * Largest online forum in the world (1) Gaia Demographics * Under 12 years: 5% * 13-16 years: 58% * 17-20 years: 26% * 21-24 years: 6% * 24+ years: 5% * 90% US-based * 51.4% female (1) According to Big-Boards.com: http://www.big-boards.com Page 5 - Who Are We? We are all regular guys trying to do something different and meaningful. And although we fight, yell, and argue, we are all working towards the same goal-- to create a free online hangout for people to express themselves, share their interests, make friends, and, above all else, to have fun. Check us out at www.gaiaonline.com and we all invite you to share in the joy that is Gaia. Page 6 - Advertising Solutions Gaia Online offers its business customers a full spectrum of tools to market and sell to members. These tools and research services help to develop better products as well as provide an in-depth understanding of the teenage market. Gaia Online offers a complete set of marketing solutions including: * High impact ad-units (banner, skyscraper, box, and rich media style ads) * Integrated sponsorship/product placement * Creative sweepstakes and promotional opportunities * Customized marketing solutions based on a business' properties and needs * Data insights to assist campaign optimization Gaia Online is very interested in working with sponsors to go beyond standard web-based banner ads to incorporate promotions into the context of the site. Page 7 - Sponsorship Sample When Gaia users go to shop, the sponsored item is listed as a "Featured Item." Featured Items can only be obtained by actively viewing your product. By clicking on the item, a detailed description of your product will show up. Users will then have the option to get your sponsored item, visit your website, and go to your unique Gaia forum to discuss your product. After receiving your item, it appears up in the member's inventory the same way as any other item in their collection. This means a member can wear, hold, or display the item while interacting with their friends or other members on Gaia. Members become walking advertisements for your products. The sponsored item will disappear after the sponsorship duration. The Gaia Forums are the largest online forums in the world. (1) During your sponsorship period, we will create a dedicated forum for your product in which members can discuss and generate hype for your product. (1) According to Big-Boards.com: http://www.big-boards.com Page 8 - Banner Advertising Page 9 - Advertising Rates Creative Unit | Net CPM | Spec (pixels) Standard Banner | $5.00 | 468 x 60 Skyscraper | $5.00 | 120 x 600 Rectangle Box | $5.00 | 300 x 250 Platinum Sponsorship * 3 million impressions, any combination of ad units. * A sponsorship logo in the front page or any specific channel. Channels include, but not limited to, music, movie, anime, video game, sports, computer, shopping, and search. * $5,000 per month. Gold Sponsorship * 1 million impressions, any of combination ad units. * A sponsorship logo in a specific channel. Channels include, but not limited to, music, movie, anime, video game, sports, computer, shopping, and search. * $2,000 per month. Integrated Sponsorship/Product Placement * Integrate brand directly into Gaiaâ€™s site content, which could be shopping store, event item, price winner, or forum discussion. This evolutionary marketing method is step forward in the traditional product placement marketing used in television and motion pictures. * Customized marketing solutions based on your business objects * Prices depend on the project Survey, Poll, and Data Collection * Customized poll or survey to ask a million teenagers opinions about anything * Provide forum to let users discuss your products and provide feedbacks * Prices depend on the project Page 10 - Contact Us For more information and / or to set up a campaign, please contact: James Cao, Phone: 408-577-1721 x201, Email: james@gaiaonline.com Gaia Interactive 1900 McCarthy Blvd Suite 302 Milpitas, CA 95035 External links * http://archive.is/rKsQP